You Call That Help?
by jess.stretch
Summary: Sequel to Heaven Help Me. Booth finds the woman he's prayed for. But there's one problem. The beginnings of BB.


**Look! It's another post from jess.stretch! Must be a lull in schoolwork. :) **

**For those of you who didn't guess, this is a sequel to my other story, Heaven Help Me. I reccomend you read (and review) that one first. Things will be much clearer. :)

* * *

**

You Call That Help?!

Once again, Booth sunk heavily onto his bed. He kicked off his shoes, exposing socks covered in smiley faces, and flopped back onto the pillows.

Work had been trying today. He had been given a new assignment, one that, he had been informed, could help to further the FBI's relations with the prominent local museum, the Jeffersonian Institute.

He and Cullen had gone to the Jeffersonian to meet with the head squint, an imposing man called Goodman. Booth had liked him. He was capable, and very pleasant towards the Agents. Which was more than could be said for the other squints he had met.

One woman, the forensic artist, had nearly accosted him on sight, an evil smile on her lips. And although it had been flattering, she wasn't his type.

Another, apparently called the "Bug Man", had asked him if their presence in the Institute had been to install monitoring systems and surveillance cameras. When Booth had pointed out that there were already cameras in the Jeffersonian, the "Bug Man" had muttered something about, "Not those type of cameras," and walked away, leaving Booth very perplexed.

Another scientist, who had looked barely old enough to have graduated, gave him a measuring look which had freaked Booth out completely.

But not as freaked out as when he had met Dr. Temperance Brennan. She had walked into the office, and Booth had been hard pressed not to let his jaw drop.

She was gorgeous. That hair, those eyes, that body.

But then she had turned her gaze on him. And the poisonous look she had sent his way stunned him. It was apparent she detested him.

And as the meeting progressed, Booth had the growing urge to laugh out loud. It was so ironic. She was exactly like the woman he had prayed for.

She had the cockiness down, that was for sure. The way she had spoken to Cullen, and to Goodman, and told him that she had no concept of authority.

She was smart. Brilliant. Genius. He had seen her calculate the age, height and dance career of a pile of bones in 2 minutes. Without referring to any notes.

She could take care of herself. He had snuck a look at her file before the meeting, and the list of alleged assaults and self-defence spoke for itself. She was not a woman to be messed with.

She could hold her own. She had argued with him when he had protested that her results couldn't be verified that fast. She had been scathing.

But he could tell she would also need protecting, especially if she went around offending as many people as she did in one meeting. God help her if she ever got out into the real world. And for some strange reason, he had wanted to protect her from the real world.

Cullen had told him that if he wanted, he could be assigned elsewhere. He seemed to have picked up on the animosity Brennan had for Booth. Cullen had offered to use Sully, a fellow agent, instead. But something had prompted Booth to assure Cullen that he wanted to work with these squints.

Booth closed his eyes and sent up another prayer.

_You're a funny guy, God. _

_Real priceless sense of humour. _

_You send me the perfect woman. The woman of my dreams. _

_But did I forget to specify that I wanted a woman who would like me? A woman that would look at me with more interest than she would a maggot. And this is a woman who sees maggots every day. _

_But, after all, you are the one with the omnipotence, so I will have faith. Faith that she is the one. I will wait. _

He opened his eyes and sighed. Yes, he would wait. But not for long.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Tell me please! Oh, and by the way, another chapter of Cure is on the way. I hope to have finished another chapter by tomorrow. Homework willing. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
